The objectives of the proposed study are to refine the biochemical methodology to the point where it can be used to assay accurately and precisely the concentration of chlorpromazine and several metabolites in blood of schizophrenic patients and to define the pharmacokinetic parameters and steady-state levels as they relate to the clinical response of these patients.